love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no?
is a character song for Lilliel Saotome sung by Nico Yazawa. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact), and arranged by fandelmale. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sora no hate o miteru Daremo shiranai tooku no sekai mo Chiisana hoshitachi kagayaku Kitto onnaji yozora desu Dakara wasurenaide Honno wazukana jikan no naka de Kiseki o kokoro ni kizande Sotto ashita o matsu no desu Yasashii negai (yasashisa ni) Furueru omoi… sou ne… Sotto soba ni iru dake janaku Kawari hajimeru no ga wakarimasu ka? Yume no kakera ga hane o yuraseba Mata utsukushi uta ni naru Sono hikari de terashitakute Tsubasa hirogete koyoi o atatameru Itsumo tasuketai kara Sasaetai kara ganbarimashou Nanika ga dekiru to omoeba Tsuyoi jibun ni naru no desu Yasashii kuse ni (yasashikute) Kizutsuki yasui… sou yo… Motto ima o daijina mono ni shimashou Sukoshi zutsu ne chikadzuitara Yume no shizuku ga hane o nurasu no Tada kono toki o dakishimete Kono hikari wa kesanaide to Tsubasa hirogete koyoi o mamorimashou Sou yo kasaneta te ni kitto tsutawaru kibou no chikara Saa shizukana nemuri no naka de Umarekawaru ashita aa kitto… Yume no kakera ga hane o yuraseba Mata utsukushi uta ni naru Sono hikari de terashitakute Tsubasa hirogete koyoi o atatameru Furueru hane futari ni nani ga okita no? Tsubasa hirogete koyoi o mamorimashou |-| Kanji= 空の果てを見てる 誰も知らない遠くの世界も 小さな星たち輝く きっとおんなじ夜空です だから忘れないで ほんの僅かな時間のなかで 奇跡をこころに刻んで そっと明日を待つのです 優しい願い(優しさに) ふるえる想い…そうね… そっとそばにいるだけじゃなく 変わりはじめるのがわかりますか? 夢の欠片が羽を揺らせば また美しい歌になる その光で照らしたくて 翼広げて　今宵をあたためる いつも助けたいから 支えたいから頑張りましょう 何かができると思えば 強い自分になるのです 優しい癖に(優しくて) 傷つきやすい…そうよ… もっと今を大事なものにしましょう 少しずつね近づいたら 夢の雫が羽を濡らすの ただこの時を抱きしめて この光は消さないでと 翼広げて　今宵を守りましょう そうよ　重ねた手にきっと伝わる希望の力 さあ静かな眠りのなかで 生まれかわる明日　ああきっと… 夢の欠片が羽を揺らせば また美しい歌になる その光で照らしたくて 翼広げて　今宵をあたためる ふるえる羽　ふたりになにが起きたの? 翼広げて　今宵を守りましょう |-| English= I see the ends of the sky And also the distant world that nobody knows about The small stars shine Surely in the same night sky So don’t forget In just a short amount of time Miracles are engraved by the heart Gently waiting for tomorrow Tender wishes (from kindness) Wavering thoughts… That’s right… It’s not only gently being by your side Change is beginning. Do you understand? Fragments of a dream shake the wings Once again becoming a lovely song They want to shine within that light Spread your wings and heat up this evening Because I always want to rescue you Because I want to support you, let’s give it my all If I think "I am able to do anything" I will become strong Gentle and yet (kind) Delicate… That’s right… Let’s go towards the important things sooner Little by little when I get closer Drops of a dream soak the wings Just tightly embrace this moment If this light doesn't go out Spread your wings and let’s protect this evening That’s right, the power of hope will surely transmit through our overlapping hands Now, within the quiet slumber Tomorrow will be reborn, ah surely… Fragments of a dream shake the wings Once again becoming a lovely song They want to shine within that light Spread your wings and heat up this evening What rose from those pair of trembling wings? Spread your wings and let’s protect this evening Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Nico Yazawa